1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector for electronic devices, such as notebooks, digital cameras, PDAs (personal digital assistants) and information terminal devices, and more particular to a card connector capable of accepting two kinds of cards of different sizes in thickness, width and length. The instant application relates to two contemporaneously filed applications having the same applicants, the same title and the same assignee with the instant application.
2. Description of Related Art
In electronic devices, such as notebooks, digital cameras and PDAs, there is a widespread use in recent years of IC cards, PC cards and SD cards, all with a built-in IC component called an IC chip incorporating CPU and memory. Under this circumstance, market demands are growing for card connectors for use with small memory cards, such as IC cards, PC cards and SD cards. Particularly, there is an increasing call for a card connector which is low in height and small in size, can accept a plurality of kinds of cards of different sizes.
An example disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,322 provides a memory card connection device, which allows two memory cards of different types to be simultaneously inserted therein. The memory card connection device includes two card connectors stacked on each other and a casing for enclosing the connector assembly. Each card connector has an insulative body defining a plurality of passageways therein for receiving conductive pins with engaging ends of the pins extending beyond a front side of the body. The body defines a first space and a second space in communication with the first space for accommodating different cards. For the different cards should be connected with corresponding pins, the different cards are inserted in corresponding spaces. Therefore, it is necessary for users to remember to insert a card into a correct space, thereby it is not convenient for the use of the card connector. Furthermore, a card is mistaken for another card to be inserted into an incorrect space to connect with inaccurate pins so that the card or the card connector may be destroyed.
It is thus desirable to have a card connector which overcomes the problems discussed above.